Missing Her
by IvoryLoves.Slowly
Summary: He always took her for granted. He can't tell her he loves her, he cares. He hears her scream his name and the last thing he sees is her being thrown into the back of a black van by men. the last thing he hears is her screams in pain.


**Author****'****s****Note:****this****is****my****first****That****70s****Show****fanfic.****I****really****love****the****show****and****I****couldn****'****t****stand** **season****8.****Hyde****and****Jackie****are****made****for****each****other.****THEY****NEED****TO****BE****TOGETHER!****I****am****here****to****make****that****happen.****This****is****post****season****8.****Fez****broke****it****off****with****Jackie****and****went****back****to****his****country.****Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

888888888888

"God damn it Hyde!" Jackie yelled. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" they were fighting at the Point Place Mall. They always fight. This time Steven Hyde brought up the time he went to Chicago to win Jackie back and he caught Kelso and Jackie about to have sex. This topic always pisses Hyde off. "I saw what I saw! I am not blind Jackie. You and Kelso have a lot in common, you are both unfaithful whores!" Hyde regretted those words the minute they left his shaved lips. Jackie starred at him, unable to speak. He sighed "Look Jacks, I didn't mean…" She cut him off. "No Hyde. Save it. You have said some terrible things to me, but this tops it all off. Do us both a favor leave us both alone." She said. She wasn't crying she stopped crying and showing all emotion the day she stopped calling him Steven he hated that. He took her for granted. He watched her leave the mall. He picked up the chair he was sitting in and threw it against the wall. Everyone looked up at him. He put on his shades and ran from the store. Why did she do this to him? He never felt this way about anyone. He was walking away from the store but something stopped him. He could've sworn he had herd a muffled scream for his name. he stood perfectly still. "Steven!" he herd it perfectly. He ran through the store, pushing people out of his way. The store owner tried to stop him by holding him trying to tell him to pay for the damage he had caused. Hyde punched him in the face knocking him out. People starred at him in shock. He didn't care he knew that voice. It was Jackie's. he brust through the exit doors, only to be punched in the stomach by two thugs. He fell to the ground. He jumped up and punched one of them in the chest. he turned around to fight to other one only to get slammed in the face with a old metal shelf. He felt his glasses break and blood spill out from his nose. He herd foot steps coming towards him he was ready for pain, but he felt gentle hands covering him from the thugs. He knew it was Jackie. He garbed Jackie's hand and squeezed it. He felt Jackie being torn from his paethic excuse for protection. He herd her screaming his name, not yelling to save herself, but to see him get up and be unharmed. He also felt a hand put a note in his back pocket. he looked up to see the thug he hit in the stomach smirk at him and Jackie kicked him. He turned around and slapped her. Hyde tried to get up, but someone kicked him in his stomach. "Just for that she gets another beatin'" Hyde groaned. His vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was the thug that kicked him approach Jackie. The last thing he herd was a loud slap and Jackie's screams in pain. Then it all went black.

88888888888888888

"Red where do you think Steven and Jackie went?" Kitty asked worried. "They are three hours late." Kitty walked through the food court where they had said they would meet her. Hyde and Jackie were picking out tuxes for Kelso's wedding. He realized he loved Brooke and they are living happily in the Foreman house with their baby girl. Red let them stay after countless hours of arguing with Kitty. They made their way through the mall and out the back exit. It was getting dark. They almost stepped on the bleeding Steven Hyde. His giveaway was him mumbling Jackie's name over and over again. Kitty screamed and Red starred in horror. Red helped to Hyde to his feet. They put him in the car. He kept saying Jackie's name as if he was in a trance. Kitty sat in the back trying to keep him from passing out or bleeding anymore. Red pulled into the hosplital parking lot. This seemed to take Hyde out of his trance. "No! Take me back home, NOW!" he yelled. They didn't argue he was looking around for the rest of the ride. He seemed scared. He was. Kitty kept asking where Jackie was this only made Hyde grow angry. They figured they would ask later. They let him go to his room. He screamed for Jackie. She never came through the door. He didn't hear he comments about Sam he always hated. He had always took her for granted, now she was gone. She could even be gone. He tried to think about it. He remember her trying to cover him and them putting into a black old tented window van. Then it hit him. He had a note in his back pocket. he pulled it out and began to read it:

_Steven Hyde,_

_ We herd you were son to W.B. he is very powerful. Bring us ten billion dollars by the end of the month or her last few days will be horrible. Here is how it will go. If you try to find her then you will, just dead. If we don't get this money then her last three days will go like this: Day one ; we will break every bone in her body. Day two: she will be prequant. Day three: She will be burned to death. Oh and don't call the police, we don't want these last few days coming early do we? Bring us the money and she may be safe._

Hyde read the letter over and over again. He sighed. He couldn't call the police, he couldn't look for Jackie. He was stuck. W.B. lost all his money or at least that's what he told Steven. He put the note away quickly when he herd Red coming down the stairs. "Steven, what happened? Where's Jackie?" Hyde looked up at him. "They took her."

"Who?"

"I don't know?"

"What do they want with her?"

"Ten billion dollars."

"Her family is out of money and her parents ditched her years ago."

"Not from her, from me."

"You are out of money too. Grooves can't bring in that money that quickly. Call the police."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"They will burn her to death, but not without breaking all her bones and raping her."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Get the money."

"How?'"

"I'll find a way."

"Why take her? You hate her. You shouldn't even care."

"That's where you're wrong, Red. I never stopped caring or loving her." With that he walked upstairs passed Kitty and peeled out of the drive way on his way to see his dad.

**So how was that? Short I know it will get better. Reviews= love.**


End file.
